mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kryształowe Królestwo (odcinki)
Ten artykuł dotyczy odcinka pt.: ,,Kryształowe Królestwo". Jeżeli chodzi ci o kraj, zobacz Kryształowe Królestwo. Kryształowe Królestwo (ang. The Crystal Empire) — Dwa pierwsze odcinki trzeciego sezonu oraz pięćdziesiąty trzeci i pięćdziesiąty czwarty ogółem. Gdy na Arktycznej Północy Equestrii powróciło po tysiącu latach Kryształowe Królestwo, Księżniczka Celestia powierzyła Twilight i jej przyjaciółkom misję obrony królestwa przed Królem Sombrą, byłego tyrana imperium, który rzucił na nie przekleństwo. Jedynym ratunkiem dla królestwa, było jedynie Kryształowe Serce, które król ukrył gdzieś w królestwie, więc Twilight i Spike wyruszyli na poszukiwania magicznego artefaktu. =Fabuła= Część 1 'Prolog' thumb|right| Księżniczka przy pracy Odcinek zaczyna się ujęciem na miasto Canterlot. Po chwili przenosi się do sali tronowej w zamku, gdzie widzimy Księżniczkę Celestię podpisującą dokumenty. Nagle do komnaty wbiega królewski strażnik, informując ją, że: ,,To do nas wróciło" Księżniczka od razu wie, o co chodzi i każe wezwać Księżniczkę Cadance i Shining Armora. Strażnik wypełnia jej rozkaz. Po chwili Celestia zaczyna pisać list do Twilight. thumb|left| Celestia pisze list do Twilight Po tych słowach zaczyna się piosenka tytułowa. 'Test' 'Przygotowania do testu' thumb|right| Spike łapie pióra, które przebiły siatkę z rozpędu Scena zaczyna się, od widoku na bibliotekę, odgłosu galopy, i słów: ,,Gdzie moje pióra?" wypowiedzianych przez Twilight, potem przenosi się do środka. W środku Twilight szuka piór. Znajduje je i lewituje z dużą prędkością w stronę Spika, który łapie je siatką na motyle. Następnie szuka innej rzeczy. Mówi, że ,,Kompendium magii". Przy szukaniu wspomnianej książki jest widok na przyjaciółki Twilight i Spika. Nie ma tylko Pinkie Pie. Applejack kręci głową, Rarity, Spike, i Rainbow patrzy ze zdziwieniem, a Fluttershy dodatkowo pochyla głowę. Po chwili jest przybliżenie na Applejack i Rarity. Po tym jest widok na Twilight lewitującą książki, i znajdującą ,,Kompendium Magii". Lewituje je na Spika, który jest przez nie dosłownie zgnieciony. thumb|left| Twilight znajduje ,,Kompendium magii" Po tym Twilight mówi, że musi zrobić fiszki. I żeby Spike ją przepytał. On wydostaje się spod książki i chwyta fiszki, które podaje mu Twilight lewitacją. Ona stwierdza, że to za mało i biegnie, szukając kolejnych. Spike odstawia te, które ma i mówi, jej że to tylko test. Ona powtarza jego słowa z dodatkowym zdenerwowaniem, później jeszcze raz, krzycząc. [[plik:S03E01 Twilight jest wściekła na Spike'a.png|thumb|right| ,,TYLKO TEST?!"]] Po czym jeszcze mówi, jakie to ważne. Na koniec pyta: Po czym Spike zakłada zbroje i potwierdza. Ona zaczyna ładować czar. A Applejack mówi/ że przyjęła to nie najgorzej. Po tych słowach Twilight rzuca czar. Widzimy latającą bibliotekę na tle Ponyville... 'Przedstawienie testu' Najpierw ukazuje się naszym oczom witraż przedstawiający Księżniczke Cadence i Shining Armora lewitującymi nad miastem Canterlot. Widok oddala się od niego, ukazując Królewskie Siostry, które naradzają się, i patrzą na witraż. thumb|left| Narada sióstr Po chwili widzimy od przodu Księżniczkę Celestie i Lune. Narada trwa parę chwil, w których zmienia się widok. Naradę przerywa Twilight, chrząkając. Luna po słowach Celesti idzie, a Twilight się pyta, czy Celestia zrobi jej test. Twilight rozsypuje rzeczy, a zwój papieru się rozwija aż do Celesti. Twilight niezdarnie go zwija. thumb|right| Twilight zwija zwój papieru. Celestia magio pakuje jej rzeczy i mówi, że ma dla niej inny sprawdzian. Mówi, że chodzi o Kryształowe Królestwo. Twilight mówi, że nic nie ma o tym w jej książkach i że się uczyła. Celestia sama stwierdza, że ona sama wie nie wiele na jego temat. Lewituje kryształ z piedestału, na dywan przed Twilight. Rzuca na niego zaklęcie i pojawia się mapa Królestwa. Twilight szybko się cofa przed mapą. Po czym opowiada jej historie Królestwa. Po tych słowach Księżniczka demonstruje, co się stanie. I prosi ją, by pomogła jej znaleźć sposób, na ocalenie Królestwa. Po pytaniu Twilight mówi, że to jej sprawdzian. I że jest pewna, że go zda. Po jej zapewnieniu Twilight też nabiera pewności i pyta się, ,,Od czego zacząć?". Księżniczka odpowiada, idąc w stronę drzwi, żeby dołączyła do Cadance i Armora. Mówi też, a Twilight idzie za nią, że jej przyjaciele także tam będą. Po czym jeszcze mówi, że jej się uda i że jak wróci, rozpocznie wyższy etap studiów. Twilight pyta się, co będzie, jeżeli zawiedzie. Celestia odpowiada, że nie zawiedzie, ale mówi, że ona sama, musi pomóc Cadance i Armorowi ocalić Królestwo. Twilight po końcowych słowach Celesti wychodzi, a na dworze czeka na nią Spika. Od razu się pyta, jak jej poszło. Jako że Twilight nie odpowiada, myśli, że oblała test, o czym pyta się konspiracyjnym szeptem. Po jego pytaniu zaczyna się piosenka: The Failure Song 'Do Królestwa' 'Przed wyruszeniem w drogę' Scena zaczyna się od pytania Spika, zaraz po tym pytaniu, Twilight zostaje przywitania przez Applejack. thumb|right| Ekipa powitalna, z Applejack na czele. Po tym Pinkie wychodzi ze swoją armatą i pyta się, czy będą świętować. Po pytaniu wystrzeliwuje z armaty. Twilight mówi: Wszyscy są zdziwieni. Pinkie spada, a wraz z nią konfetti do armaty. Pytając: ,,Kryształowego?" 'Na stacji' Scena zaczyna się krótkim widokiem na jadący pociąg, w tle widać góry a same tory są na pokrytej śniegiem ziemi. Zaraz po tym, widzimy, jak zatrzymuje się na stacji. Bohaterki wychodzą z pociągu. Rarity mówi, że: Po tych słowach z pociągu wychodzi Spike, dźwigający wszelkiego rodzaju bagaże z szalikami, stwierdzając, że nic nie mówi. Po tym potyka się, a jeden z bagaży otwiera się, a wiatr porywa szaliki. Spike biegnie po nie. Słyszymy Shining Armora, wołającego Twilight. Widok jest przeniesiony na niego. Podchodzi do Twilight i ją ściska. Po tym mówi żeby szybko iść do Królestwa, bo niebezpiecznie jest ,na ulicy' po zmierzchu. Fluttershy pyta się niepewnie ,,dlaczego?". Shining odpowiada, że Królestwo powróciło ,,w towarzystwie". Po tym bohaterki patrzą na siebie nie pewnie, i przychodzi też Spike z szalikami. 'Ucieczka' Widzimy idącą grupę. Shining mówi, że coś chce się dostać do królestwa i że to najprawdopodobniej Sombra. Twilight odpowiada, że Celestia wysłała ją tu, by pomogła chronić Królestwo, a jeżeli Sombra nie może się dostać, to jest bezpieczne. Po tym słychać wycie, a Fluttershy wyraźnie się boi, i pyta, czy to o czymś takim mówił. Shining na to, że muszą się szybko ukryć w Królestwie. thumb|right| Pojawia się Sombra Pojawia się Somra, jako widmo otoczone ciemną chmurą. Zaczyna się ucieczka. Spike jest sparaliżowany strachem, ratuje go Shining. Łapie go lewitacją i przenosi do przodu. Zaczynają biec i doganiają resztę. Twilight odwraca na chwile głowę i zauważa. że Sombra jest blisko, odwraca ją z powrotem, i krzyczy ,,Szybko!". Po chwili biegu Shining stwierdza, że już blisko. Zatrzymuje się, puszczając głównych bohaterów przodem. Sam zostaje i próbuje walczyć z Sombro. thumb|left| Ładuje skilla do walki. Niestety przegrywa. Po tej walce widać jak bohaterki i Spike wbiegają w barierę królestwa. 'W Królestwie' 'Pierwsze wrażenie' Scena zaczyna się od ciężkiego oddechu wszystkich bohaterek. Twilight pyta, czy wszyscy są cali, patrząc na boki. Słychać potwierdzenie. Po odpowiedzi słychać i widać jak wbiega Shining. Na rogu ma czarne kryształy. Twilight szybko do niego podbiega, niechcący zrzucając Spika z grzbietu. Zauważa kryształy na jego rogu. On macha głową, potwierdzając to, że nie działa. Po tym podchodzą do reszty bohaterów. Pinkie mówi: Po czym widać panoramę miasta. Zaraz po tym, widok przenosi się na zamek. Rarity zachwala piękno tego miejsca. thumb|right| Brak jej słów, ukradli słowa. Applejack mówi jej, żeby się skupiła. Z kolei Rainbow stwierdza, źe to tylko zwykłe stare zamczysko. Rarity się najpierw dziwi, potem wkurza na Rainbow. Mówi jej, żeby spojrzała na kształty. Słychać śmiech, po jej słowach. Wszyscy wchodzą do pałacu. 'W zamku' Na początku widać Cadance siedząco smutnie na tronie. Widać, że jest zmęczona. Używa magii. Po chwili wbiega Twilight, wykrzykując imię swojej szwagierki. Podbiegają do siebie, mówiąc swoją rymowankę. Po czym zaczynają się śmiać. Po śmiechu Cadance nagle czuje się osłabiona. Stwierdza, że muszą po uratowaniu Equestri na spokojnie pogadać. Twilight pyta, co jej jest. Odpowiada Shining Armor: Po jego wywodzie Cadance mówi, że da sobie rady. Shining zaprzecza, jakoby tak miało być. Dodaje, że nie Cadance nie może tak dłużej, a kiedy jej magia się wyczerpie, zewnętrzny klimat zmieni się w wewnętrzny. Twilight mówi, że po to tu jest (by ochronić Królestwo). Jej przyjaciółki potwierdzają, że one też po to tu są. Po tym Shining mówi, że Cadance stara się ze wszystkich sił podtrzymać czar, a on czuwa nad spokojem w arktycznej krainie. Dodaje, że nie może pogadać z kryształowymi kucykami. Rarity jest zachwycona wiadomością, że one istnieją. Zaraz mówi, że można kontynuować. Shining kontynuuje. Mówi, że kryształowe kucyki na pewno wiedzą, jak ochronić Królestwo bez nadużywania magii Canance. Twilight stwierdza, że zrobi wywiad. thumb|left| To rób ten wywiad, a nie, tak stoisz z uniesionym kopytkiem. Shining jest zdziwiony pomysłem. Twilight stwierdza, że to pewnie część sprawdzianu. Mówi też, że uwielbia takie zadania, że zawsze chciała to zrobić. Rainbow pyta retorycznie: Pinkie zaczyna zgadywać, kto by nie chciał. A Twilight mówi do brata, by się nie martwił, bo jest w tym dobra. 'Wywiad' 'Twilight' Na początku sceny, widzimy Twilight rozmawiającą z jednym z kryształowych kucyków, przy jego domu. Pyta się, czy na pewno nic nie pamięta. Kryształowy kucyk odpowiada, że nie pamięta nic, sprzed władzy króla Sombry, a z czasów jego rządów nie chce nic pamiętać. Twilight mówi do Spika, że pewnie przez klątwę nie jest z kryształu. Po jej pytaniu kucyk pyta: thumb|right| Twilight robi wywiad, nareszcie. Twilight potwierdza, a kucyk mówi, że czuje, jakby to było wczoraj. Twilight mówi, że każdy szczegół jest ważny. Kucyk odpowiada, że da znać, i wchodzi z powrotem do domu, zamykając drzwi. Spike stwierdza, że to była strata czasu. Twilight mówi, że może reszta coś ,,zwojuje". 'Rainbow Dash' Scena zaczyna się pytaniem Rainbow do kryształowego kucyka napotkanego na ulicy: thumb|right| Mów albo zdzielę rybo! Niestety kucyk nic nie wie. Po odpowiedzi chce odejść, ale Rainbow upiera się, że musi coś wiedzieć. Kucyk nadal mówi, że nie ma żadnych informacji. Odchodzi, a Rainbow się wkurza. 'Fluttershy i Pinkie Pie' Kolejna akcja wywiadowcza, tym razem Fluttershy, zaczyna się od jej niepewnych pytań do losowo napotkanych kryształowych kucyków na ulicy. Po paru próbach poddaje się, ale zauważa dwójkę kucyków siedzących przy stoliku pod parasolem. Podchodzi do nich wkurzona, ale kiedy ma już uderzyć kopytkiem w stół, rozmyśla się, mówi, że to nic takiego i że widzi, że są zajęci. Akcja Pinie zaczyna się w tym samym miejscu, co kończy się akcja Fluttershy. Na początku widzimy, jak skacze z jednej strony ulicy na drugą. I wskakuje na dach, po czym mówi: thumb|left| Pinkie was widzi i słyszy. Po czym schodzi po linie. Słucha rozmowę dwóch kryształowych kucyków. Mówią o tym, że czegoś brakuje, że wygląda tak samo, ale nie jest takie samo. Pinkie mówi, że nie jest, a kucyki przestraszyły się jej jako szpiega, i uciekają. Pinkie spada z liny i dziwi się, jak ją rozpoznały. Myśli, że to przez gogle, po tym domyśle zakłada je, i stwierdza, że to noktowizor. Odwraca się, biegnie, i uderza o kryształowy słup. 'Rarity' Scena zaczyna się, od wyobrażeń Rarity, jaka to by była piękna, jako kryształowy kucyk. thumb|right| Wyglądasz jak 3 deka drożdży. Po chwili jej wizja znika, a widzimy, jak opowiada kucykom, jak byłaby piękna. Kucyki po chwili uciekają. 'Zebranie informacji' Na początku widzimy, jak główne bohaterki zbierają się pod zamkiem. Widok przybliża się na grupę, a potem na Rainbow Dash. Mówi, że się jej nie poszczęściło. thumb|right| Czy to kopyto może kłamać? Rarity mówi, że jej też nie. Po jej stwierdzeniu, widzimy, lekko przygnębiono Twilight, do której podchodzi Fluttershy, ale to nie ona, to Pinkie w kostiumie. Zdejmuje kostium i mówi, że została rozpoznana. thumb|left| Ja to nie ja, bo ja to Pinkie! Twilight mówi: Po jej słowie na miejsce kostiumu przychodzi prawdziwa Fluttershy. Przychodzi Apllejack i mówi, że udało jej się coś ustalić o bibliotece. Twilight jest wyraźnie zachwycona informacją. 'Biblioteka' 'Rozmowa z bibliotekarką' Scena zaczyna się, od widoku jak bohaterki i Spike wchodzą do biblioteki. Twilight jest zachwycona biblioteko jak wcześniej Rarity zamkiem. Ich uwagę zwraca bibliotekarka. Pyta się, w czym może służyć. Twilight mówi, że szukają książki. thumb|right| Książki? Od wyboru, do koloru. Bibliotekarka mówi, że jest ich tu dużo. Twilight potwierdza i robi 3 obroty o 360 stopni w swoje lewo. Applejack mówi, że szukają historycznych książek. O tym, jak Królestwo chroniło się przed niebezpieczeństwami. Bibliotekarka chwile się zastanawia i mówi: Jednak dalej milczy, więc Twilight się pyta, czy powie, gdzie jest. Ona mówi, że nie pamięta. Rainbow jest wkurzona informacją, a Twilight mówi, że poszukają. Bibliotekarka mówi, by dali znać, gdy się uda. Pinkie mówi, że z niej ,,równiacha". 'Szukanie' Scena zaczyna się od widoku na idącą przy barierce koło schodów Rarity. Widok pszesówa się w prawo. Po chwili z widoku znika Rarity, ale pojawia się Pinkie przeszukująca książki na regale z nimi. Widok po chwili gwałtownie przeskakuje na Fluttershy przeszukującą powoli książki. Zaraz po tym, widać Rainbow na drabinę, która nagle się trochę chwieje. Okazuje się, że to Apllejack chce przesunąć drabinę. thumb|right| Rainbow szybko czyta, skoro tak nadąża. Nagle kopie drabinę, a Rainbow przyśpiesza przeszukiwanie książek. Po chwili dół drabiny. Drabina przejeżdża nad Fluttershy. Za chwile spadają książki. Po tym widać Pinkie skacząca na zawrotną wysokość i chwytającą książki. Widać jak skacze 3 razy. Po tym widać ziewającą Rarity. W tle są wysokie słupy książek i Spike przeszukujący książki. Wyjmuje jedną po drugiej i pokazuje Rarity. Po tym widać Applejack jak pyszczkiem zrzuca książki z małego słupka. Po dwóch mówi: Po jej pytaniu widać Twilight przeszukującą książki. Za pomocą lewitacji przemieszcza je, mówiąc co chwila: ,,Nie.". Po chwili widok na nią się przybliża i mówi: Wszyscy podchodzą do książki. 'Jarmark' 'Przedstawienie pomysłu' Scena zaczyna się od widoku na salę tronową w zamku i od słów Twilight, które kieruje do Cadance i Armora: Po jej słowach jej brat mówi, że to dobry pomysł. Widok przesuwa się lekko na Cadance. Widać, że jest zmęczona. Twilight mówi, że nie ma chwili do stracenia. Idzie i mówi, by Spike z nią poszedł. Okazuję się, że cały czas trzymał książkę. Widać, że z trudem ją dźwiga. Twilight wchodzi do pokoju, gdzie są jej przyjaciółki, i zaczyna śpiewać The Ballad of the Crystal Empire 'Gotowe' Naszym oczom ukazuje się przygotowany już jarmark. Twilight mówi: thumb|left| O! A cóż to takiego? Po jej słowach Applejack zauważa fałszywa Kryształowe Serce. Pyta się, co to jest. Twilight jej mówi, że w książce jest napisane, że na środku placu zawsze stało Kryształowe Serce. Użyła czarów i wycięła takowe. Applejack ją pochwala. 'Ogłoszenie' Naszym oczom ukazuje się balkon. Po chwili słychać dźwięk rogu. Twilight zaczyna mówić, ale Pinkie jej przerywa, grając znowu na rogu. Komentuje to słowem: ,,Wtopa.". Twilight znów zaczyna mówić: Po jej słowach widać że kucyki się zbierają, i zaczynają być jaśniejsze. Po chwili Pinkie i Twilight przybijają kopytko. 'Odkrycie' Scena zaczyna się, od widoku na idące w stronę jarmarku Kryształowe Kucyki. Applejakc je nawołuje. Mówi, co jest na jarmarku. Kucyki są zdziwione. Nagle Rainbow podlatuje do jednego kucyka, męcząc go pytaniami, choć on, od niej ucieka. Pod koniec bierze ciasto z jagodami i mu je proponuje, a gdy odwraca się, by wziąć kukurydze, on ucieka. Dziwi się. Widok idzie na parę kucyków. Rozmawiają o jarmarku. W tle widać, że Rainbow je kukurydze. Mówią, że czują, jakby im wracała pamięć. Nagle przypominają sobie o Kryształowym Sercu. Jeden z kucyków pyta się drugiego, czy jest prawdziwe. Odpowiada Rainbow: Niespodziewanie odzywa się bibliotekarka. Mówi, że nie może być bez niego jarmarku, ponieważ to jarmark dodaje kucykom animuszu, by ich energia zasiliła kryształ, które chroni Królestwo. Rainbow pyta się, o co chodzi z tym zasilaniem. Podchodzi Applejack. Bibliotekarka mówi, że nie wie, jak je znaleźliście, bo Sombra je ukrył. Pod koniec wypowiedzi, poczuła jakiś zapach, i poszła w jego stronę. Rainbow i Applejak patrzą na siebie, i po tym, pegaz szybko leci do serca, porywając przy okazji flagę, by je zasłonić. thumb|right| Poszanowanie do flagi Rainbow, poziom: -2 Widok szybko idzie na serce, przy nim stoi Twilight, czytająca księgę. Chce się zapytać, co robi Rainbow, ale ona jej przerywa... 'Atak na Królestwo' Scena jest na balkonie, na którym poprzednio Twilighht ogłaszała otwarcie jarmarku. Mówi: Po tym zauważa, że brakuje na końcu jednej strony. thumb|left| Urwana strona, zmora każdej starej książki Karci się, że tego nie zauważyła. Cadance mówi, żeby się nie martwiła, ale nagle upada. Już nie czaruje. Shining mówi z niepokojem zdrobnione imię siostry. Magiczna tarcza się niszczy, a Sombra zaczyna atak na królestwo. I tutaj kończy się pierwsza część. Część 2 'Obrona Królestwa.' Część druga zaczyna się od widoku na zbliżającą się do zamku czarną mgłę. Zaraz po tym widzimy, jak Król Sombra z niej wychodzi. Po tym widzimy Shining Armora, mówiącego, że to atak. Po tych słowach podchodzi do Cadance, i pomaga jej wstać. thumb|right| Zwarta i w gotowości. Zaczyna rzucać zaklęcie. Gdy tarcza zaczyna się tworzyć, Sombra szybko chce wejść do Królestwa. Tarcza jednak odcina kawałek jego rogu. Róg wchłania się w ziemie i wyrasta z niego czarny kryształek. 'Serce i jarmark' 'Początek szukania' Widok znów idzie na balkon. Shining mówi, że musi znaleźć Kryształowe Serce. Twilight odpowiada, żeby został z Cadance, a ona go poszuka. Rainbow leci za nią. Twilight mówi: Po tych słowac mówi też, że dla reszty przyjaciółek jest inne zadanie. Rainbow, która za nią leci, pyta się jakie. Twilight odpowiada, że powinny zająć się rozkręceniem jarmarku. Rainbow dziwi się, że tak podczas ataku na Królestwo. Twilight mówi, że jarmark został wskrzeszony po to, by dodać kucykom animuszu. Rainbow potwierdza. Twilight mówi dalej, że jak kucyki odkryją, że Sombra chce na nowo podbić królestwo, to od razu podupadną na duchu. I jak znajdzie Serce, będzie one bezużyteczne. Teraz widać Applejack, jak pilnuje fałszywego serca. thumb|right| Świetne krycie W tle biegnie Twilight i leci Rainbow. Twilight mówi, że mają sprawić, by kucyki się dobrze bawiły. Rainbow potwierdza i odlatuje. Nagle słychać brata Twilight. Mówi: Twilight mówi, że będzie. Widać tulącą się parę królewską. Po tym widać, jak tam, gdzie upadł kawałek rogu Sombry, wyrasta czarny kryształ... 'Wiadomość Rainbow' Scena zaczyna się, od widoku na kryształ (tym razem zwykły), na który spada ringo. Zaraz tym jak spadnie, widok się oddala, i widać jak dwa kucyki się zmieniają w kryształowe. Po tym, widzimy, jak jakiś kucyk je kukurydze. Też zamienia się w kryształowego. Widok znów się oddala i widać jak idzie jakiś kucyk, w ciekawej czapce. Widzimy zaraz małe zgromadzenie kucyków przy Rarity, robiącej coś kopytami. Zrobiła kolejną czapkę. [[plik:S03E02 Kryształowe kucyki czekają na kapelusze.png|thumb|right| Czapka, +2 do defensa]] Kucyki zaraz podchodzą, chcąc dostać takową czapkę. Zaraz do Rarity podlatuje Rainbow, mówiąc jej wiadomość. thumb|left| Masz nową wiadomość głosową. Rarity dziwi się treścią wiadomości, zwracając na siebie uwagę kryształowych kucyków i Spika. Uspokaja sytuację, mówiąc: Kryształowe kucyki się uspokajają. A Rarity chwyta Spika i szepczę mu na ucho wiadomość od Rainbow. Spike pyta się, co robi Twilight, i biegnie jej szukać. Rarity tłumaczy to, mówiąc, że Spike lubi, gdy mu malują pyszczek. 'Poszukiwania, ciąg dalszy' Na początku sceny, widać jak Twilight idzie ulicą, i się zastanawia. Słychać nawoływanie do gry na skrzydłówce Rainbow. Pinkie odpowiada, ale nie przyjmuje jej do gry. Nagle Twilight dostaje olśnienia. [[plik:S03E02 Twilight stwierdza, że kryształowe serce jest w zamku.png|thumb|right| Stan: olśnienie; efekty: +5% do INT, +50% do pałera]] Nagle podbiega do niej Spike, mówiąc, że idzie z nią. Twilight mówi, że nie może. Spike się upiera, mówi, że nawet nie kiwnie pazurem, by jej pomóc. Twilight lewituje go na grzbiet i mówi, by o tym pamiętał. Zaczyna galop. Spike się pyta, dokąd idą. Twilight odpowiada, że chyba wie, gdzie Sombra ukrył serce. Spike widząc zamek, pyta się, czy na zamku. Twilight mówi: Spike odpowiada, że oby miała racje. Wchodzą do zamku. 'Pilnowanie fałszywego serca' Na początku sceny, widać jak Apllejack opiera się o zasłonięte serce, i pilnuje go z Rainbow. thumb|left| Rainbow patrzy. Jeden z kucyków podchodzi w prostej linii do serca. Rainbow go przegania. Applejack mówi, że mają się zachowywać naturalnie. Rainbow zauważa kolejne kucyki i je przegania. Applejack stwierdza, że może zabawić kucyki pokazami sprawności. Rainbow się zgadza. Odlatuje. Widok przenosi się na zoo, gdzie widać Kryształowe Kucyki, przy owieczkach. Widać też Fluttershy. Rainbow do niej podlatuje, mówiąc: Widok znów idzie na fałszywe serce, przy którym stoi Applejack. Podchodzi jeden kucyk, Applejack się go pyta, jak leci. Odpowiada, że zabawa najlepsza od tysiąca lat. Applejack stwierdza, że to świetnie, bo trzeba stworzyć ducha miłosci i jedności, by naładować Kryształowe Serce. Kucyk mówi, że chciałby zobaczyć je przed ceremonią. Applejack mówi, że rozumie i że zaczyna się robić gorąco, dobrze mu zrobi kryształowy nektar. Kucyk odchodzi. Applejack zauważa następnego. Pyta się go, czy jadł już królewskie placuszki. thumb|right|| Lubie placki! Rzuca je w dal, ponieważ zauważa następnego delikwenta. Poprzedni biegnie za plackami. Applejack mówi nowemu kucykowi, że zaraz zaczną się potyczki rycerskie i że trzeba to zobaczyć. Kucyk poszedł na nie. Applejack mówi, żeby Twilight się pośpieszyła... 'Poszukiwania w zamku' 'Odkrycie schodów' Scena zaczyna się od widoku na biegnącą Twilight, biegnie za nią Spike. Twilight bardzo się śpieszy, ale zarazem dokładnie szuka.thumb|right| Szukajcie, a znajdziecie. W końcu jest w pomieszczeniu z prostokątnym czerwonym dywanem i okrągłym stołem, który stoi na dywanie. Spike zauważa, że kawałek dywanu odstaje od podłogi, sprawdza go, ale Twilight mówi, żeby nie próbował, kończąc sprawdzanie półki z książkami. Przechodząc koło sali tronowej, przypominają jej się słowa księżniczki Celesti: Zauważa kryształ podobny do tego, z którego pomocą, Celestia pokazała mapę Królestwa. Dostaje oświecenia. Spike się pyta, czy znalazła Serce. Zaprzecza, ale mówi też, że to nie jest zamek Sombry. Spike się dziwi, że nie mieszkał tu. Twilight odpowiada, że mieszkał, ale zamek wyglądał inaczej. Po tym stwierdzeniu używa czarnej magii na wspomniany wcześniej kryształ. Pojawiają się schody.thumb|left| Nie chciałbym z nich spaść... Spike się pyta, gdzie się tego nauczyła. Twilight odpowiada, że to małą sztuczka, autorstwa Celesti. Mówi też, żeby został tutaj. Zgadza się bez wahania, widząc przerażające schody. Zapala światło na rogu. Zaczyna schodzić. W pewnym momencie Spike się pyta, czy widzi coś na dole. Mówi, że nie. Wyrywa ze ściany kryształ i rzuca go na dno. Kryształ spada dość długo. Twilight aż czyści ucho. thumb|right| Słychać kryształ? Gdy w końcu słychać kryształ, ale po dłuższym niż się spodziewała czasie. Krzyczy do Spika, by wyjrzał na dwór. Po wyjrzeniu mówi, że jest źle. Widać, że czarny kryształ, który wcześniej wyrósł z rogu Sombry, infekuje tereny Królestwa. Spike mówi, że nie jest dobrze. Twilight przyśpiesza schodzenie, ale się potyka. Spada parę sekund. Przy dnie, używa magii, i się lewituje, i teleportuje. Spike się pyta, czy jest cała. Potwierdza. 'Drzwi do koszmarów' Twilight zauważa drzwi, próbuje je otworzyć. Niestety uciekają. Próbuje jeszcze raz, ale też uciekają. Pyta się: Krzyczy na drzwi, ale one nadal uciekają. Wpada na pomysł, by użyć na nich znów czarnej magii. Otwierają się. thumb|right| Nie idź w stronę światła! Z niewiadomych powodów, ląduje w Canterlotckim zamku, w sali tronowej. Nagle jej uwagę zwraca księżniczka, pytając się, co tu robi. Odpowiada, że nie wie i jak się tu znalazła. Księżniczka jej przerywa i mówi, by sobie poszła. Twilight pyta się, dokąd. Księżniczka odpowiada, że wszystko jej jedno, że oblała test. Twilight jest zszokowana. Mówi, że nie rozumie. Księżniczka mówi, że nie dość, że nie przenosi się na wyższy etap studiów, to w ogóle nie będzie się dłużej uczyć. Twilight mówi, że nic o tym Celestia nie mówiła. Celestia popycha ją skrzydłem. Twilight się pyta, co ma zrobić. Twilight zauważa nagle witraż z królem Sombro... Widać jak Spike zbiega na dno dołu, wołając Twilight. Ta patrzy zahipnotyzowana na drzwi. Spike ją rozprasza, a jej udaje się uciec z koszmaru. Spike mówi: On patrząc na ścianę, też zostaje wciągnięty w koszmar. Słychać jak mówi do siebie. Twilight zamyka drzwi, ocucając go z koszmaru.thumb|right| Tulimy! Tłumaczy Spikowi, że to czarna magia króla Sombry, to drzwi do najgorszych koszmarów. Spike opowiada swój koszmar. Twilight pociesza go, mówiąc, że tak nigdy się nie stanie. Po czym celuje w drzwi, zwykło magio. Otwierają się. Przechodzi przez dnie, ale to, co widzi, nie zachwyca jej. Schody, w górę tym razem. Zaczyna po nich wchodzić, ale odwróciła się, i powiedziała do Spika, żeby z nią lepiej poszedł. Spike się zgodził i zaczęli iść w górę. 'Potyczka' Scena zaczyna się od widoku na parę książęcą. Cadance znów słabnie, zaraz po tym widać, jak Sombrze odrasta róg. Słychać też jego demoniczny śmiech. Widać też, że czarny kryształ coraz bardziej infekuje tereny Królestwa. Teraz widać, jak Rainbow zakłada hełm na głowę. Jak już założyła, widać całą arenę. Słychać wiwaty kryształowych kucyków. Rainbow stoi dumnie, a Fluttershy nie radzi kopii, która jest w ziemi. Pinkie, po zobaczeniu osłabienia tarczy zaczyna grać na rogu, na start. Rainbow natychmiast startuje. Fluttershy startuje trochę później. Pojedynek wygrywa Rainbow. Podchodzi ona do pokonanej, która ewidentnie jest przestraszona. Pyta się, czy nie ma innego kucyka, który chciałby walczyć. Rainbow mówi: Fluttershy nadal się nie zgadza. Rainbow w końcu mówi, że następnym razem jej odrobinę odpuści. Po tym się niechętnie zgadza i idzie. Widać jak dom się infekuje. 'Schody w górę' thumb|left|A góra, stanie się dołem Na początku widać wspinającą się Twilight, jest naprawdę zmęczona. Spike pyta się, czy to też nie jest sprawa magii króla. Twilight ma pomysł. Używa zaklęcia grawitacyjnego i zjeżdża po schodach w górę (właściwie teraz w dół). 'Odkryta podróbka' Scena zaczyna się od widoku na kryształowego kucyka. Zaraz za nim kolejny budynek się infekuje i kuc to zauważa. Rarity odwraca jego uwagę, dając mu kapelusz. Chwile po tym, widać jak robi kolejny, ale infekcja coraz bardziej postępuje. Więcej kucyków ją zauważa. Zbiegają się do serca. Widać serce, a wokół niego małe zbiorowisko kucyków, które odciąga Applejack. Po chwili podchodzi Rarity, skarżąc się Applejack, że kończy jej się materiał. Applejack odpowiada, że muszą zrobić wszystko, by zabawić kucyki. Po czym mówi, że księżniczka jest coraz słabsza.thumb|right| Podróbka chińska Po czym mówi, żeby się nie martwiła, bo kucyki napędzą Kryształowe Serce, i magia księżniczki nie będzie potrzebna. Nagle słychać Pinkie, która mówi, żeby ten czas przyszedł szybciej, bo długo nie wytrzyma. Widać żonglującą Pinkie, utrzymującą równowagę na piłce. Nagle się potyka, a piłka leci na fałszywe serce, i obala je. Rarity i Applejack patrzą na lecące serce ze strachem. Serce ląduje przed kryształowymi kucykami, które odkrywają prawdę. Rarity zaczyna nerwowe tłumaczenie, że prawdziwe... przerywa jej Applejack, mówiąc, że jest w drodze. Rarity szepcze jej, że chciała powiedzieć, że jest w czyszczeniu. Kryształowe kucyki patrzą z niepokojem na magiczną tarczę. Słychać śmiech Sombry. Kucyki uciekają. 'Odnalezienie oryginału' Na początku sceny widać, jak Twilight zjeżdża w górę. Widok się odwraca. Twilight mówi: Po chwili ląduje w wieży z Sercem. Neguje zaklęcie i podchodzi do serca. Kiedy dotyka centrum wieży, uruchamia się pułapka. thumb|left| Is a trap! Widać zaniepokojonego Sombre, który zaraz się wkurza, i ładuje jakiś czar. Twilight próbuje skoczyć, ale pułapka się zamyka, a Serce ląduje przy Spiku. Twilight się pyta, gdzie jest Serce. Spike mówi, że tutaj. Twilight mówi, żeby się nie ruszał. Twilight próbuje się teleportować z pułapki, ale magia Sombry ją z powrotem tam teleportuje. Twilight mówi, że była niemądra. Spike mówi, że musie się stamtąd wydostać, że ona musi dostarczyć Serce księżniczce Cadance. Twilight mówi, że król zaczął atak na królestwo, że w każdej chwili może dopaść kucyki, w tym jej przyjaciół i rodzinę. Nagle stwierdza, że on musi zanieść Serce na jarmark. Spike się sprzeciwia, ale po chwili idzie. Bierze Serce. Wychodzi przez okno. 'Ponowny atak' 'Opadnięcie tarczy' Widać jak pod zamkiem gromadzą się kucyki i panikują. Applejack próbuje uspokoić sytuacje, mówiąc: Po jej słowach widać z bliska balkon. Rarity mówi do Applejack, że nie wie, czy jej uwierzyły. Applejack odpowiada, że sama sobie nie wierzy. Po tym widać, jak Cadance znów słabnie. Tarcza opada. Jeden z kuców mówi, że nie zniesie tego, i próbuje uciekać. Wpada pod Sombre... 'Dostarczenie serca' Widać jak Spike schodzi po czarnych kryształach, które cały czas rosną. Nagle woła do kucyków, czy go słyszą. One się dziwo, Rarity się pyta: Spike?. Wymieniony mówi, że ma Serce. Król to słyszy i przemieszcza się w jego stronę. Spike zaczyna szybciej schodzić, ale się potyka i leci prosto na króla. Raryti krzyczy, żeby uważał. Shining to zauważa i pokazuje spadającego smoka żonie. Ona widząc to, szykuje się do lotu. thumb|right| Rzut kredensem! Z króla usuwa się mgła i jest widoczny jako całość. Szykuje się do złapania Serca. Shining rzuca żoną. W ostatniej chwili łapie ona Spika i Serce. Ląduje przy zamku i kruszy fałszywe serce i obwieszcza kucykom: Po czym lewituje je na swoje miejsce, gdzie pojawiają się kryształy trzymające je. Kucyki stają się kryształowe, a Serce ładuje się.thumb|right| Król został obalony Sombra jest zaniepokojony sytuacją. Energia zbiera się w Sercu, które stawia nową tarczę, i niszczy Sombre. Wszystkie kucyki (i Spike) niezależnie od rasy, zamieniają się na kryształowe. Czarne kryształy się niszczą, a infekcja też. Twilight zostaje uwolniona. Tworzy się zorza polarna. Widać ją w Canterlot, gdzie przyglądają jej się Księżniczki. Znów widać balkon, gdzie wlatuje Cadance ze Spikiem. Mąż natychmiast idzie ją przytulić. Słychać wiwaty kucyków. Widać Twilight, gratulującą Spikowi z wieży. Potem jest krótki widok, na Królestwo i kucyki. 'Końcówka' 'Powrót do Canterlot' Scena zaczyna się od widoku na bohaterów idących na przystanek kolejowy i od słów Rarity: Applejack odpowiada, że dobre rzeczy są lepsze, gdy zdarzają się rzadko. Potem słychać brata Twilight, który mówi, że będzie dobrze i że po raz kolejny wybawia go z kłopotów. Siostra odpowiada, że nie ona go wybawiła, tylko Spike. Shining mówi, że to tylko test, można go powtórzyć. Twilight wątpi, czy będzie druga szansa. 'Nie czy tak?' Scena zaczyna się od widoku na grupę przyjaciół Twilight, którzy martwią się o to, czy wspomniana osoba zda. Swoje obawy na głos wyraża Spike. Po tym widać Celestie, która patrzy na widok za oknem. thumb|right| Patrzy, ale co widzi? Zachwyca się widokiem. Twilight mówi, że dała z siebie wszystko, ale wszystko na nic. Celestia mówi: Twilight pyta się nie pewnie, czy to znaczy, że zdała. Celestia potakuje głową. Widać znowu Spika, który coraz głośniej wyraża swoje obawy. Nagle drzwi się otwierają i przygniatają Spika. Z drzwi wybiega Twilight, krzycząc, że zdała. Przyjaciele i Twilight wyraźnie się cieszą. Rarity zaczyna śpiewać: The Success Song. Po tej piosence Spike mówi, że wiedział, że się uda. =Ciekawostki= *Podczas rozmowy z Luną, Księżniczka Celestia mówi, że Twilight "będzie gotowa" gdy zda jej test. Możliwe, że już wtedy Księżniczki miały wobec niej plany - o jej przemianie w księżniczkę. *Księżniczka Cadance miała taką samą fryzurę (chodzi o formę kryształowego kucyka) co w odcinku " Ślub w Cantelocie część 2". *Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Mane 6 wracają pociągiem do Ponyville, Księżniczka Luna trzyma książkę Star Swirl'a Brodatego, którą otrzyma pocztą Twilight Sparkle w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie". *W momencie, gdy Cadance zniszczyła fałszywe kryształowe serce, widać było, że jej znaczek zaświecił się kolorem aury jej rogu, czyli błękitem. *Uczesanie grzywy Shining Armora nie zmieniło się, w przeciwieństwie do innych kucyków. =Cytaty= Część 1 Część 2 =Przypisy= . =Galeria= =Zobacz również= *The Failure Song *The Ballad of the Crystal Empire *Kryształowe Serce *Kryształowe kucyki *The Success Song Kategoria:Odcinki 3 sezonu